


No se acerquen

by JessMoon



Category: Historia Real
Genre: Mexico, Other, Terror, real
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Summary: Es una historia real que fue contada por una persona mayor, me tome la libertad de escribirla para que no se pierda.
Relationships: ninguna
Kudos: 1





	No se acerquen

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia real que fue contada por una persona mayor, me tome la libertad de escribirla para que no se pierda.

Corrian aquellos lastimeros años del caldo, pues era lo unico que habia de comer, terminada la Revolucion Mexicana.  
En una comunidad situada en lo recondito del altiplano potosino, no habia mucho, mas que desierto por todos lados, unos nopales que daban pocas tunas al año, unos mezquites y en epoca de lluvia algo de comida para las vacas, caballos y borregas.  
Habia unas pocas familias que habitaban esa comunidad pequeña, habia una en especial formada por: Padre,Madre y 4 hijos, 2 varones y 2 mujercitas.

La madre se dedicaba a hacer de comer y a cuidar a los mas pequeños, el padre a pastorear sus animales en el monte. Una larga faena de trabajo para poder comer desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Aquellos dias tranquilos los niños siempre salian a jugar con sus amigos, corretear algunas gallinas, explorar o jugar al tu la traes.

Siempre siguiendo las indicaciones de su Madre: Nunca jueguen cerca del viejo pozo, sea de dia o sea de tarde. Dicen que se aparece la "cosa mala".  
Los niños en su inocencia no entendian muy bien ese concepto pero sabian que estaba prohibido acercarse a ese lugar.

Un dia los chiquillos andando por ahi persiguiendo unas lagartijas se acercaron al viejo pozo, donde una de las niñas, hijas del matrimonio ya mencionado se acerco peligrosamente al pozo, donde de la nada empezo a escuchar : Chist!!! Chist! Chist!!!....Algo o alguien le chisteaba. La pequeña no le presto atencion y se fue con los otros niños, paso un tiempo y no le conto nada a sus papas, a esa corta edad no le importaba y ni lo recordaba.

De nueva cuenta tuvo la desgracia de estar cerca de aquel pozo pues unas borregas andaban perdidas y habia que encontrarlas.En la busqueda, le llamaron por su nombre: Margarita ,ven....Margarita,ven.....!!!  
LA niña volteaba para todos lados y no veia a ninguna persona que le hablara, ni sus amiguitos, ni sus hermanos que tambien andaban buscando a las borregas. Volteando ver al pozo vio una enorme chiva o cabra color negro, que en sus ojos parecia tener lumbre y en llanto la niña vio como estaba llamandola,asustada salio corriendo entre los mezquites hasta su casa en llanto.

Mama,mamasita vi un animal muy feo alla por el pozo y me estaba hablando...Mija la "cosa mala" te dije que ne te arrimaras, vamos a rezar para que se vaya y no te vuelva a molestar.

Como son los niños, siempre la curiosidad y la aventura van de la mano. Un amiguito de margarita ya mayor que ella los animo a ir al pozo, por que segun su apa, alli espantaban y nadie se atrevia a ir. Mucho menos margarita, pues sabia que ese animal rondaba aquel sitio.   
Amos aver si espantan, dijo el chico.En bolita se acercaron y no vieron nada, aventaron una piedras y tampoco. No pos ya vamonos ni salio nada.

En ese instante se escucho una musica, extraño, pero verdad en ese lugar tan alejado que no tenia ni luz, ni musicos como era posible que se escuchara una musiquilla. Se escucho un balar (Asi se dice al sonido que hacen las chivas o cabras). De la nada aparecio aquella cabra negra enorme, pero esta vez estaba parada en sus pezuñas traseras, como si fuera una persona y la musiquilla se escuchaba como si viniera de aquel pozo. Los niños y no tan niños salieron hechos la mocha, gritando y llorando a sus casas ante terrible aparicion.

Nunca mas se volvieron a acercar aquel páramo desolado donde se encontraba aquel pozo.

**Al dia de hoy la comunidad existe y su poblacion ya es un poco mas grande, se cuenta con energia electrica, pero aun rodeados de monte. El pozo aun sigue ahi y nadie se atreve acercarse por que aun hay noches de luna llena donde se escucha un fuerte balar y una extraña musica.


End file.
